Bajo las Luces del Bonbori
by Saizouhhh
Summary: Chikane quiere que Himeko le cumpla un deseo muy especial así que decide pedírselo durante la noche del festival de los bonbori...


_**Hola gente, les escribe Saizoh el traductor de este bello oneshot redactado originalmente en inglés por Moon Shed Tears a la cual ya le pedí autorización para traducirlo al castellano pero ojalá MST no me pegue porque realmente me tardé mucho en terminar la traducción de este fanfic suyo… xD.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir los dejo leer el fic en sí:**_

 **Bajo las Luces del Bonbori**

"Ey Himeko…".

"¿Sí…?".

Kurusugawa Himeko se había sentado en el piso agarrando su cámara y con diversas lentes esparcidas delatante de ella. La fotógrafa quería limpiarlas para que todo estuviera como se debía para tomar buenas fotos durante el festival Bonbori. Himemiya Chikane y Himeko habían estado esperando bastante para poder asistir al festival pero nunca habían tenido el suficiente tiempo hasta ahora… Decidieron hospedarse en una en una pequeña posada con aguas termales en las afueras de la ciudad.

"¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que nos vimos…?".

Himeko dirigió la mirada hacia su novia que estaba leyendo sentada en la cama y largó una risita. ¿Cómo no iba a recordarlo…?

"Sí, hice bastante el ridículo ya que caí de bruces justo frente a vos y tu expresión fue sorprendente…".

Resonó otra risita por parte de Chikane. La pianista clásica dejó el libro de texto y miró a Himeko.

"Ay Dios mío, fue muy divertido. No comprendí cómo te habías caído así… Es decir, no había obstáculo alguno y la superficie era bastante plana y uniforme… ¿Acaso te tropezaste con el aire…?".

Himeko fingió una risa.

"Me alegro de que te cayeras porque fui a ayudarte y en ese instante mi vida cambió para siempre".

Las dos se miraron directo a los ojos y Himeko se sonrojó al instante.

"Ah, ya empiezas a ser toda romántica y poética…".

"Eso es lo que hace el amor, ¿no? Resulta común en compositores y en cualquier momento aquel sentimiento es la base para unas canciones".

Himemiya estaba diciéndolo con calma pero ella se volvió a sonrojar y luego se echó un poco para atrás.

"Ah, ¿por qué sos tan increíble…?".

Chikane la miró con una sonrisa cariñosa. Estaba contenta de haber encontrado a una persona que la complementara tan bien por lo notable que su unión saca lo mejor de ambas.

Chikane también recordó la primera vez que se besaron. En el jardín secreto cerraron la brecha entre ellas y sus sentimientos tomaron vuelo. Habían estado nerviosas pero fue muy emocionante y en ese momento supo que quería compartir su vida con Himeko. Esa fue una de las razones para invitarla al festival…

"Ey, ven a acostarte que no querrás quedarte somnolienta al momento de sacar las fotos…".

"Sí, tienes razón pero ya casi termino…".

Himeko recogió los bártulos y los metió en su bolsa. Una vez que tuvo todo en orden se subió a la cama acurrucándose con Himeko.

"Estoy emocionada por el festival de mañana".

Dijo Himeko y Chikane la abrazó.

"Sí, yo también creo que mañana va a ser un día increíble".

Luego se inclinó y beso a Himeko en los labios.

"Te amo".

"Chikane, yo también te amo".

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Cuando la luz solar le empezó a pegar en el rostro a la fotógrafa que era una ávida dormilona se movió para estar fuera del alcance del sol y luego cuando buscó a tientas el cuerpo de su compañera no lo encontró… Himeko abrió los ojos y se vio sola en la cama… Buscó con la vista a la músico nuevamente sin hallarla… Cuando vio el reloj supo que no era tan temprano como suponía así que era obvio que Chikane se había despertado y levantado primera así que Himeko se levantó y fue al baño para alistarse. La fotógrafa vio por la venta que en la planta baja su novia llevaba una caja que parecía vacía en una pick up, que habló unos segundos con algunos de los integrantes del personal y luego que se marchaba… Himeko no sabía cómo tomárselo así que decidió bajar a preguntarle qué hacía exactamente. Himemiya estaba frente a la puerta principal del sitio cuando Himeko y ella se vieron a las caras.

"Por fin te levantaste".

Le dijo Chikane a Himeko con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¡Dormí demasiado!".

Le reprochó Himeko.

"Disculpa, es sólo que me desperté muy temprano y quería dejarte dormir un poco más".

Le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

"Bueno, no importa, ¿pero qué hacías con esas cajas?".

Le preguntaba Himeko mientras ambas se dirigían a área de desayuno.

"¿Dices unas cajas…?".

"Sí, te vi llevando unas cajas y hablando con el personal de la posada…".

Chikane abrió los ojos en señal de entendimiento.

"Ah, eso… Sólo ayudaba a cargar unos faroles… Cada posada y hotel de la ciudad aporta un cierto número de bonbori para colocarlos a lo largo del camino de los puestos del festival. Ya que era temprano y no tenía nada en especial para hacer decidí asistir un poco con esa faena".

"Entiendo". Replicó Himeko luego de beber algo de café. "¿Eso significa que tendremos un descuento en nuestra estadía…?".

Chikane se rió un poco por la excentricidad de su novia…

"No lo creo pero tendremos un espectáculo especial el día de hoy".

"¿Eh?".

"Dale, vayamos a prepararnos".

 **Más tarde…**

Luego ambas mujeres hicieron el recorrido hasta llegar al gran santuario. El festival de Bonbori de Mahoraba marca el día en el cual los dioses parten hacia Izumo. Para que tengan un viaje seguro los ciudadanos colocan luces de bonbori a lo largo de todo el camino y como muestra de gratitud los dioses según dicen las antiguas historias le conceden sus deseos a los humanos. Es por eso que se cuelgan piezas rectangulares de madera desde la época de los primeros festivales de bonbori. Chikane y Himeko recorrieron a paso parsimonioso el lugar para admirar las múltiples tablitas que tienen anotados los deseos que ilumina cada bonbori. Ya que llegaron bastante temprano pudieron ver el santuario de las sacerdotisas casi sin más gente circulando cerca y por lo tanto Himeko sacó varias fotos del sitio… A medida que la tardecita avanzaba se sumaba cada vez más gente y las luces de los bonbori iluminaban cada vez con mayor intensidad todo el lugar. La gran mayoría de los deseos eran salud, prosperidad y paz y muchos niños y niñas deseaban infinidad de caramelos y juguetes. Además casi todos los artistas de la ciudad pintaban y decoraban cada bonbori de forma distinta haciéndolos más interesantes de ver. Cuando llegaron al santuario principal ya era de noche. Chikane miró hacia un lado y luego le habló a Himeko:

"Camina un poco sin mí que voy a comprar bebidas y unos yakisoba, ¿okei"?

"Oh, eso sería genial pues ya empezaba a tener hambre".

Himeko sonrió de forma avergonzada.

"Muy bien, volveré pronto".

Dicho esto Chikane se perdió entre la multitud.

Himeko entonces pasó a entretenerse viendo más bonbori y las actuaciones que se realizaban frente al gran santuario. A mitad de camino había una miko que repartía tablitas para anotar los deseos. La fotógrafa tomó uno, anotó en el mismo y lo pegó en la valla que se tenía preparada en el lugar.

 _Deseo amor eterno_

Empezando a subir las escaleras del santuario Himeko se preguntó qué le llevaba tanto tiempo a Chikane… La buscó con la mirada pero no la halló a su novia… Sin que la rubia se diera cuenta una miko que portaba un bonbori atado a un palito se le acercó y cuando habló Himeko le reconoció la voz.

"¿Kurusugawa Himeko…?".

La fotógrafa volteó y vio a su amiga Saotome Makoto…

"¿Mako-Chan…? ¿Qué haces vestida de sacerdotisa…? ¿Atiendes el santuario…?".

Makoto se dio una palmada en la cara.

"No, estaba por pedirte que me acompañaras hasta otro lugar pero cerca de aquí".

"No entiendo, estoy esperando a Chikane. ¿Alguien más me busca…?".

Makoto se limitó a sonreír entregándole a Himeko una tablita de madera en la que se leía un deseo escrito con la caligrafía de Chikane:

 _Sólo vos puedes cumplir mi deseo_

Himeko estaba confundida.

"Mako… ¿qué es lo que sucede…?".

"Himeko, sígueme que ella te está esperando".

A Himeko el corazón le empezó a latir a mil imaginando miles de cosas. Se preguntó qué planeaba hacer Chikane… Trató de que su amiga le contara los detalles pero esta se limitaba a responderle:

"Por favor disfruta admirando los alrededores".

Himeko siguió a su amiga entre la multitud. Se dio cuenta de que se alejaban del camino de los bonbori en dirección a la posada. Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta principal de la posada Himeko se disponía a entrar pero Makoto le avisó:

"Oh, no vamos a entrar".

"¡Ay, por Dios, ¿qué está pasando…!?"

Makoto le sonrió y le dijo:

"Pronto lo sabrás que ya casi llegamos".

Himeko suspiró y siguió a su amiga por un lado de la posada. Una de las escasas luces que se apreciaban por ese lado era la luz del bonbori de Makoto. Caminaron un rato más hasta llegar a un sendero iluminado por varios bonbori rojos que llegaban hasta un pequeño mirador. Mientras se acercaban Himeko alcanzó a distinguir la silueta de Chikane y el corazón casi le da un brinco. Makoto se detuvo a un lado de la entrada sonriéndole con dulzura.

Cuando entró al mirador se dio cuenta de que estaban en la cima de una gran colina desde la cual se llegaba apreciar todos los bonbori del festival y ver el gran santuario bellamente iluminado en el centro… Luego se centró en Chikane que llevaba puesto un kimono azul y el cabello recogido a la manera tradicional. Chikane estaba parada dándole la espalda a un bonbori blanco ocultando lo que había tras ella… Himeko empezaba a colocar las piezas en su lugar… pero no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas…

"Himeko…".

Himeko miró directo a los ojos a su novia que parecía un poco nerviosa. Chikane dio unos pasos hacia Himeko respirando hondo y estando algo inquieta con las manos.

"Himeko… sos lo mejor que me pasó en la vida… Trajiste tanta dicha a mi ser que no alcanzo a describir todo lo feliz que me haces…".

Chikane volvió a respirar hondo.

"Además encuentro paz siempre que estoy con vos… Me enseñaste lo que verdaderamente es vivir… y amar…

Himeko empezaba a temblar de la emoción…

"Himeko, te amo… y si me lo permites…".

Chikane se movió de lugar revelando una cajita que contenía un anillo de oro.

En ese momento Himeko no podía creer lo que veía…

"Me gustaría amarte hasta la muerte…".

" _Ay Dios mío, me está proponiendo que…"._

"Kurusugawa Himeko…". La voz a Chikane casi no le salía. "¿te casarías conmigo?".

Pero al final agarró el valor para decírselo fuerte y claro.

Himeko empezó a llorar de felicidad. Estaba tan feliz como nunca lo había estado. Asintiendo nerviosamente le respondió a Chikane lo que ésta ya sabía que le respondería:

"Sí, sí, Chikane-Chan, quiero casarme con vos".

Las dos se abrazan y besan con dulzura sabiendo que seguirían viviendo juntas hasta el fin de sus días…


End file.
